DRW Laser Sword (Dead Rising 2)
The Laser Sword is a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West, made by combining these two items: The Laser Sword is a very powerful weapon, being able to cut multiple zombies in half at once. Its speed and durability are low, however, making the weapon less than effective when dealing with large quantities of standard zombies. It is powerful against psychopaths, mercenaries and other powerful enemies, which are found less frequently, and subsequently require stronger weapons to be dispatched effectively. This combo weapon has been described as: :"It's basically a light saber, but don't let the lawyers at Lucas Arts known that. Although a bit slow to wield, the light saber deals out tons of damage and can take out a crowd of zombies in a single slice."Frushtick, Russ. 'Dead Rising 2' Combo Weapons Guide - Duct Tape Is Your Friend, MTV. (August 31, 2010). ;Combo Card poster location: Dead Rising 2 weapon component locations Dead Rising 2 general locations of weapons needed to make the laser sword. Case West weapon component locations Dead Rising 2: Case West locations of weapons needed to make the Laser Sword.Andrew Crews, Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapon Combo Guide, Xblafans, (December 28, 2010). Invention Tape It Or Die blogger Johnny Kilpatrick (Johnny Pipes) came up with the idea of the laser sword. This was during the Fortune City outbreak, while the four bloggers were hiding in the backroom of KokoNutz Sports Town. Kilpatrick blogged: :"Today wasn't a good day, it was a great day. And that's because Johnny Pipes actually bent the laws of physics themselves!" :"I'm not a movie guy. Barely ever see them. Too much time wasted when you could be creating. But Lefty is a sci-fi geek. Actually, he is an everything geek. But that includes sci-fi. So he is always talking about how cool it would be to make a laser sword. Like, a sword made out of light. I tell him to do it already! He says it's impossible. You cannot have light stop at a certain point. And you cannot make have tangible aspects." :"That sounds like a challenge to me!" :"So I asked Lefty how such a sword is made. He said you need a light emitter and some kind of crystal. Light emitter was easy enough. There are flashlights all over the place. Little bit of rewiring should make them more potent. The crystal was a bit trickier. I tried looking for one of those hippie stores. The ones where they sell geodes and stuff like that. Couldn't find one. So, I had to make due. Got some jewelry instead. Took some of the gems out of the rings and earrings. Found a real good one. I stuck that in my modified flashlight, and bam! Mission complete!"Kilpatrick, Johnny. I've Got a Beautiful Feeling! Everything's Going My Way!, Tape It Or Die, (September 17, 2010). Trivia *The Laser Sword will not break the power drill in Case 3-2: Run for the Money, however it CAN break ATMs and widow glass. *Although the necessary items can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, (Chuck can retrieve Gems for Gemini Vargas), this combo weapon cannot be crafted at a maintenance bench. align=right } *The laser sword only works if held by a living person. By default survivors and zombies will not carry any combo weapons. When a player mods the game and gives survivors and zombies the laser sword, the sword appears for survivors but not for zombies. *The color of the beam cycles through four colors (blue, purple, green, and red) every time it is withdrawn. *The Laser Sword is an obvious reference to the Lightsaber from the Star Wars Saga. Both lightsabers require crystals to function and the colors are the same as well. *Both the Flashlight and the Gems are found in the Slot Ranch Casino maintenance room. *In the PC files items.txt this weapon is called "LaserLightSword" (Laser Light Sword). *The Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide incorrectly states there is a jump attack for the sword, "3 slicing swing attacks with a heavy, spin attack, also has a jump attack." Video Gallery File:Dead rising laser sword holding.png File:Dead rising Laser Sword (Dead Rising 2) Blue.png File:Dead rising Laser Sword (Dead Rising 2) Green.png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Combo Weapons